The problem of plasticizer migration has been previously recognized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,681 discloses a composite material having a highly plasticized polyvinyl chloride layer and a fibrous backing layer and an intermediate plasticizer barrier layer such as a polyurethane resin. The barrier layer directly contacts the polyvinyl chloride layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,600 discloses a process in which successive layers of a polyurethane resin are applied directly to a plasticized polyvinyl chloride substrate for the purpose of inhibiting plasticizer migration.
The principle objective of the present invention is to provide a composite vinyl decorative film capable of maintaining adhesion and a substantially wrinkle free surface when adhered to a highly plasticized polyvinyl chloride surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vinyl decorative film having the foregoing properties which is receptive to conventional inks such as those employed in the screen printing industry.